The Teapot
The Teapot is an episode of Season 3 of the The Amazing World of Gumball. Synopsis After Gumball has an unfortunate incident with Masami, he tries to stop Ronald from telling anyone (especially Penny) about it. Plot The episode begins with a hot, and sunny day. Gumball and Darwin are out in the Elmore park on their way home with ice creams. Darwin asks what they'll do next after after getting ice cream, and Gumball answers that they'll play the Tale of Zelmore. They both cheer, but then they both change their minds about playing the mentioned game almost instantly (remarking that they already finished the game many times). This makes the Eggheads randomly pop out of some bushes, and confront the brothers. The Eggheads say this is impossible, and ask both Gumball and Darwin if they know about the "ultimate" secret level in the game. Gumball says no which makes the Eggheads claim that they have not finished the game at all. They offer to give hints about the "ultimate" secret level, but Gumball declines this offer. As they walk away from the Eggheads, Gumball starts talking to Darwin about the "ultimate" secret level (which he initially believes to be a rumor). While he is distracted by this, Gumball bumps into Masami and falls on her. Unfortunately for both of them, their lips contact with each other and they both accidentally kiss. After this mishap, Masami and Gumball awkwardly agree not to ever talk about their "incident". After this, Masami goes away. Darwin senses Gumball's discomfort, and does his best to comfort him. However, he unintentionally informs him of the fact that the "incident" could ruin his chances with Penny. Before Gumball can start overreacting, Darwin quickly reminds him that it was also just an accident, and that no one else saw what had happened. Then Darwin promises as a best-friend, and brother never to tell anyone about it. Just as Gumball recovers from his discomfort, and they go to get another ice cream (since Gumball dropped his during the "incident"), Gumball sees Ronald nearby. Ronald greets Gumball cheerfully, and Gumball (anxiously and suspiciously) asks Ronald if he saw anything happen between him and Masami. Ronald says he did see him with Masami. Before Ronald can say anything else, Gumball starts to panic and begs Ronald not to tell anyone about the "incident". Suddenly, Sarah pops out of the bushes, and takes a selfie with her phone. She makes everyone dance randomly before she disappears. Continuing their discussion, a clueless Ronald agrees not to tell anyone about the "incident". But his smile is mistaken by Gumball as a sign of mischief. In an attempt to persuade Ronald strongly not to tell about the "incident", Gumball promises to give him a tub of ice cream. The next day at school, both Darwin and Gumball forget about the "incident" completely. Soon, Gumball meets Penny in the hallway, and says hi to her. All is well with Gumball until he sees Masami with Penny. At once, he is reminded of the "incident" and realizes he forgot to bring Ronald his ice cream. Before he can do anything, the bell rings and classes start. At recess, Gumball watches Ronald and his friends warily in the schoolyard. Then Gumball (after Darwin suggests it) goes to confront Ronald and his friends to check, and make sure that Ronald hasn't told anyone about the incident. Gumball and Darwin go to Ronald (who is chatting with his friends), and first take him to another part of the schoolyard to speak with him alone. It is revealed that Ronald knew about Gumball falling over Masami, but not actually kissing her. Gumball unintentionally informs him about the actual events, much to the amusement and disbelief of Ronald. But despite him now knowing the full truth, Ronald insists that he hasn't and still won't tell about the "incident" since "it's not really his business". To be completely sure that Ronald isn't lying, Gumball (with Darwin by his side) then goes to ask Ronald's friends (Matt, Ronald, Sticky and Walter) if Ronald told them anything. They say that he usually tells them lots of things, and Gumball demands to know these things. Ronald says that he was talking about the "ultimate" secret level in The Tale of Zelmore, and all his friends confirm this. Gumball then asks Ronald and his friends about what they were talking about (when Gumball and Darwin first took Ronald to speak with him alone since Gumball had overheard some details about a supposed kiss). Matt explains to Gumball that they were talking about another incident involving Ronald catching him (Matt) and Towelina while they were kissing. To prove this, Matt shows Gumball a photo of himself and Towelina. At this, Gumball drops his suspicions on Ronald's friends but remains wary of Ronald. Once again he (and Darwin) take him to another part of the schoolyard to speak to him alone. On the verge of being agitated by Gumball panicking over him knowing about the "incident", Ronald asks Gumball what he can do to help Gumball relax. Gumball replies he does not know. Just then, Ronald, Gumball and Darwin's discussion about the incident (and the "incident" itself) is almost discovered when Ronald's friends go check up on them and ask them what they're talking about. Ronald replies that he just told Gumball about the "ultimate" secret level in The Tale of Zelmore. His friends are convinced by this and leave their discussion. Then Ronald leaves the Wattersons, and accompanies his friends. Before leaving, he promises to Gumball again to never tell anyone about the incident. At lunchtime, Ronald and his friends finish their lunch and go to play soccer. But just as Ronald tells them about his new soccer shoes, a tub of ice cream crashes near him with a note for him (the note obviously coming from Gumball). The note reminds him not to tell anyone about the "incident". Mistaking Ronald telling his friends about his new soccer shoes for Ronald attempting to tell them about the "incident", Gumball unintentionally pesters Ronald with lots of notes. He does this to the point that wherever, whomever and whatever Ronald goes, sees or encounters, there is always a note. After Ronald nearly chokes on one (the note flying as a paper airplane into his mouth), he goes to confront Gumball about this. Following an argument (that eventually strays off-topic), Gumball agrees to stop sending Ronald any further notes. Just as the argument settles, Ronald and Gumball notice the crowd their argument unintentionally attracted. After Tina (from the crowd) asks what they were talking about, Ronald replies that they were just arguing about the "ultimate" level in the Tale of Zelmore. The crowd eventually dissipates, leaving only the Eggheads (who go to test Ronald if he truly knows about the "ultimate" level). Just after Ronald proves his knowledge about the "ultimate" secret level of the mentioned game, they whisk him away excitedly and chat with him. The Eggheads with Ronald eventually leave Gumball and Darwin. Sarah randomly appears again, and makes the Wattersons dance with her. Gumball asks what she's doing, and Sarah replies that she's just doing a school project about them (creeping them out a bit) before disappearing. Later during dismissal, Ronald says goodbye to his friends. Then Ronald goes to his locker and opens it, muttering to himself about forgetting to tell his friends something. As if on cue, a bowling ball falls from his locker, towards his direction. It turns out that Ronald forgot to tell them that he has Huggy Bites for them, and that he forgot to give it to them. He then notices the bowling ball, and dodges it just in time. At this, he suspects Gumball who he also thinks is now trying to "silence" him for knowing about the "incident". Ronald confronts Gumball again, and asks him to stop any other attempts to "silence" him. As they argue again, Penny passes by and asks them what they're doing. Once again, Ronald tells her that Gumball is making progress in the "ultimate" secret level in The Tale of Zelmore. Sarah randomly appears again, and everyone present dances with her. After Sarah leaves them, Penny asks Gumball if he wants to be her partner for the school project tomorrow (to which Gumball readily agrees). After Penny leaves, Ronald promises Gumball many times to keep the secret about the "incident" safe. Despite this, Gumball is still uncertain about Ronald's trustworthiness. The next day, Ronald comes to school early. Suddenly everything became ominous. Sensing danger, Ronald is suddenly attacked by pencil darts, exploding books, a bottle of glue, sharp rulers, and erasers. He successfully repels and avoids all these attacks. The he encounters Gumball, and they "fight". However, nothing happens and no one actually gets hurt during their "fight". Ronald then escapes and flees to the bathroom. Gumball corners him there, and tries to tranquilize him with some tranquilizer darts. Being a clay teapot, the darts just bounce off of Ronald. This provokes Ronald to finally go to the schoolyard (full of students) and tell Gumball's secret. As Ronald evades Gumball (who is chasing him around the school), both Ronald and Gumball cautiously avoid obstacles. Eventually they reach the outside of the building, and go out into the schoolyard. But then before Gumball can stop Ronald from attracting a crowd to tell about the "incident", he is struck by a basketball in the face and flung to Mr. Small. Gumball watches helplessly as Ronald gathers a crowd, and begins to allegedly tell them Gumball's incident. In desperation, Gumball grabs the basketball that hit him and flings it with all his strength at Ronald. But then Gumball is surprised when Ronald does not tell the crowd about his secret, and instead announces that Gumball has accomplished the "ultimate" secret level in The Tale of Zelmore. Ronald then turns to Gumball and winks to him (only to have his face smacked by the basketball). From the force, Ronald flies into the principal's office (breaking through some concrete walls) and faints. At the infirmary, Gumball and Darwin attend to an unconscious Ronald. When Ronald regains consciousness, Gumball apologizes sincerely for putting Ronald through so much trouble and he regrets not trusting him. Ronald though does not acknowledge this, and seems unaware of what Gumball is apologizing about. The school nurse then informs Gumball and Darwin that aside from being in good condition, Ronald has lost some memory (thanks to him breaking through some concrete walls when he was flung to the principal's office). In relief (and with some guilt in the case of Gumball), both Wattersons just wish Ronald to recover soon, and say their goodbyes. The school nurse stops them in their tracks, and once more asks them what they were talking about. When they are stuck at a response (at a loss of what to say), they are "saved" by Matt's friends, and quickly leave the infirmary. At the next scene, Gumball and Darwin are walking through a hallway. Gumball says that he still feels bothered because he feels like that aside from Ronald, there could have been another witness or student who could have known about the "incident". After thinking for a possible candidate and not coming up with anyone, Darwin concludes that it is another happy ending. But just as he says this, Gumball now realizes that Sarah could have been the second witness (or at least if not a witness, another student who knew about the "incident"). Gumball remembers that Sarah was present just after the incident had happened, and had randomly appeared while Gumball and Ronald were talking about it (even taking some selfies). Not only that, but he remembered her saying that she was doing a school project about them, and that she might have heard about the "incident" and included it in her project. In their haste, the two go to their classroom in search for Sarah (to confront her and see if she does know about the "incident"). They finally arrive, and find her there but also see that she is with Penny. Sarah then thanks Penny for helping her on her project, making Darwin and (specifically) Gumball concerned. Sarah then says her farewells to them and leaves the classroom. The Wattersons brothers are left with a silent Penny, her back being turned to them. Gumball tries talking to Penny, but she does not respond. Then abruptly, Penny soon turns around and confronts Gumball about the "incident". This confirms that Sarah knew about the incident, that know Penny knows about it (and thus confirming Gumball's worst fears). Gumball breaks down as Penny continues to confront him about it, and begs to be forgiven. Penny then hugs him (surprising Gumball), and says that she forgives him since she knows that it was an accident. Penny also adds that Masami (aside from Sarah) told her the truth. After their talk is settled, Gumball and Penny "enter space" and are about to kiss each other. Just as they are about to kiss, their moment is ruined by the class bell. The two just smile to each other, and take their seats as class resumes. Characters Major • Gumball • Darwin • Ronald • Penny Minor • Eggheads • Lewis • Walter • Matt • Sticky • Tobias • Banana Joe • Leslie • Idaho • Anton • Miss Simian • Principal Brown • The Sun • Mr. Small • Librarian • Ocho • Hot Dog Boy • Juke • School Nurse • Rocky • Teri • Carmen • Masami • Sarah • Razor • Alan • Towelina • Carrie • Tina • Jamie • Mushroom • Coach • William • Bobert • Sentient Blades of Grass • beard Neck beard • Clayton • Orange Woman • Billy • Gary • Sussie (mentioned) • Mr. Wilson (Cameo) • Mrs. Wilson (Cameo) • Nicole (Cameo) • Richard (Cameo) • Hexagon Lady • Doughnut Sheriff • Sai Left Thumb Trivia *This is Ronald's first major role with Gumball and Darwin alone. *Towelina is mentioned again, and even makes her first appearance (although not in person). *When Matt shows Gumball a photo of himself with Towelina, the music playing is a portion of "España Cañi". *The Tale of Zelmore is mentioned many times. **Huggy Bites are also mentioned as well. *The tubs of ice cream that Gumball gives to Ronald have a logo resembling the "Wall's" ice cream logo. The name of the ice cream though is "Cream-E". *The phone Sarah uses looks similar to an Iphone 5. In this episode, she also does multiple selfies with it. *Sarah (along with Gumball and Darwin) does the moonwalk for a while in one scene. *In the library, a portion of Cyriak's "Welcome to Kitty City" video (but slightly modified) is playing on a computer monitor. *Sarah's obsession with Gumball and Darwin from the episode, "The Fan" is shown (but much milder) when she tells them that she's doing a school project about them. *One of Gumball's notes to Ronald has the show's logo on it. *The book that Carmen reads during the library scene, "The Young Man and The Tree" could be a reference to the book "The Old Man and The Sea" by Ernest Henry. *Darwin makes a reference to the episode "The Dream" where he mentions Gumball not forgiving him for supposedly kissing Penny (actually Sussie's face on Penny's body) in Gumball's dream. *Richard drives his car in a similar fashion like in "The Bumpkin". *Ronald and Gumball's "fight" style is a reference to the Final Fantasy series. **Gumball and Ronald's spells, (such as "Teaga" and "Pencilaga) are a reference to how many spells in the series have "ga" or "aga" at the end (like the spell for healing, "Healaga"; or for fire, "Firaga"). **Ronald's comment on Gumball (as a "monster", Final Fantasy style) dodging his attack references to how the monsters in the pre-3D games (appearing as stills) seem to "dodge" attacks without moving. *When Gumball gets disgusted by Miss Simmian and Principal Brown kissing, he makes a face similar to one of several he makes in "The Internet". The face also looks the same to the face Gumball makes in "The Virus" after Teri shows him an infected paper cut wound. *Sal Left Thumb makes a cameo appearance on the newspaper Principal Brown is reading. Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes